


coffee and chillllllllll

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [10]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Flirting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Guro, Hook-Up, Inspired by Art, Lust, M/M, Murder, Out of Character, Pining, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 10: prettyboy/ girl killerwith your heartbeat next to mine(inspired bythis)





	coffee and chillllllllll

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in erotica chapter 1/ episode 8

“Yokozawa-san, could I see you for a moment?”

Looking ahead at the most perfect man Shouta has ever laid his eyes on, he prays for Yokozawa not to leave.

“Sure,” Yokozawa says, completely unaware of this.

And then they were alone.  _ Shit… I need to get out of here. _ Staring at the ground as if he were conversing with it rather than the man in front of him, Shouta stumbles, “Excuse me, but I have to go to a meeting now, so I’ll be leaving.”

“Um, actually, Kisa-san—” Kou begins a thought and then stops. “Ah, never mind.”

Shouta looks up for a moment.  _ He remembered my name..?  _ Common sense slaps his right cheek:  _ Well of course he did, idiot. I just told him a minute ago. _

Kou’s also actively avoiding eye contact, somewhat of a surprise when it comes to an extrovert like himself. Shouta couldn’t tell if he was flustered or if that was something his mind was projecting on Kou, a fantasy.  _ Flustered… What would that mean? _ “I was just wondering if you want to get coffee at some point. But, if you’re not free, it’s fine.” He meets Shouta’s eyes suddenly, a sternness to his gaze.

“What?” Shouta’s mouth hangs open after the utterance.  _ ...Why did I say that? _

“Oh, you know, I just wanted to talk about Morimoto-sensei’s manga… and things like that. I love her manga, so I’m really honored to meet you.”

Bright red. “O-Oh, um, it’s really not that big of a deal… I mean, the  _ authors _ are the ones that deserve the attention, haha…” Kou is gazing at him. His lips are thick and too close. “But coffee sounds nice.”

Kou smiles, not in that artificial salesman way, but something genuine. Shouta can see his gums. “Yeah? I have a really killer coffee maker at my place.”

_ My place!?!?!? _ “O-Oh…” Shouta could practically die. 

“It tastes really good, you know. A bit sweet, even without sugar.” And suddenly, he’s closer, “I’d  _ really  _ like it if you gave it a try some time,” his hand, such a holdable hand, brushes Shouta’s shoulder, “How do you like your coffee, Kisa-san?” 

_ ...Oh my god. Is he really… _ Shouta’s heart feels like it’s gonna fail.  _ Oh my fucking god. _ “...Lots of cream and sugar.”

“Hm?” And then he dips in, a centimeter away from his ear. Shouta can feel his breath, so warm. Or maybe that was just the way his body was reacting at the moment, temperature rising and rising. Shouta’s surprised he hasn’t boiled over. “I like mine that way too. I  _ love  _ a good cup of coffee. Especially with company.”

Shouta adjusts his pants, lip trembling.  _ Why is this guy so... cheesy?  _ He takes a step back, on the verge of expiration.  _ More importantly, why is it working on me?  _ “Oh! Um, m-my phone’s vibrating,” Shouta takes a step back and lies through his teeth, a lie he can’t even pretend to be true; Kou wasn’t deaf. He opens his phone, pretends to open a pretend email, pretends to read said pretend email… “...My meeting’s canceled.”

“Well,” he’s all smiles again, “My shift ends in fifteen minutes if you want to keep browsing.”

“Y-Yeah.” And he immediately ducks behind the nearest bookshelf for shelter.  _ Wait. What the fuck just happened? _ He cups his hand over his mouth.  _ Did that really just happen!? _

* * *

As much as Shouta would have preferred a little date or at least a basic conversation before the act, he didn’t have any complaints. After all, how could you? Having such a beautiful guy not just on board with, but  _ pursuing _ the idea of hooking up, it would be impossible for Shouta to resist.

Their kiss breaks only to be followed by another one, feverish and animalistic and filled to the brim with adrenaline. Shouta finds, for once, that he doesn't have much of an idea on what to do. His hands keep fumbling and shaking, he can’t seem to figure out what to do with his tongue; each time Kou touches him he practically yelps. All of this, yet, he’s in bliss. That song that goes _ “like a virgin.” _

And each time Kou stops for a breath, his smile is so endearing, so  _ real. _ Shouta doesn’t deserve it.

He really doesn’t.

There’s a sharp feeling suddenly, so sharp, alarming, painful, dragging, dragging slowly along his throat, cutting deep and severing airways and arteries and Shouta feels a dread deep within his stomach that something has gone terribly,  _ terribly  _ wrong. His hands, once tenderly rubbing and grabbing and loving Kou’s broad shoulders push them back. But, to no avail. His hands are slammed against the wall. Nothing happens when Shouta goes to inhale.

In his quickly failing vision, Kou licks blood off his lips, a salesman’s smile adorning his perfect face. A large, toothy grin. Red on his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
